Bells's Baby Sister
by BaddxXxBunnii
Summary: Angel Swan age fourteen and a half. Bellas baby sister. The youngest daughter of Rene And Charlie. She goes through alot of changes and struggles when she moves to Forks Washington with her sister considering she has never left her mother before. at first nothing seems to turn out right bonds will be tested broken and made. hopefuly better than it sounds. rated m for future chap
1. First day in Forks

Angel Winter Swan Yup you guessed it I'm a swan I'm actually Bella's little sister not to long after mom and dad had me they split up.

I never really knew my dad but I got phone calls and gifts every birthday and Christmas. Its not like I wasn't grateful it was just that Bella would go visit every once and a while but I never could because Bella would always travel alone and mom and ben would say I was much too young to do that yet but when I was old enough they would send me with Bella to visit my dad but I had to be patient.

Then the day came that mom and Ben decided to get married which was pretty cool I thought of the guy as a dad already anyways.

Not long after I am given the greatest news ever Bella and I also will be going to stay with my dad for a while so mom and ben could have a honeymoon without us two around.

I was ecstatic the day had finally came I was finally deemed old enough to make the journey to visit my dad.

After that the time just seemed to fly by next thing you know were waiting at the airport for Charlie to pick us up.

"Do you think he will like me?" I asked my older sister nervously fidgeting with the strap of the bag I was holding.

Bella looked at me like I was insane for a few moments before answering. "What? Of course he's going to like you you're his baby girl for heaven's sake Angel." She said while shaking her head at me.

Frowning at her I said. "Well he never really knew me like he knew you. You got three years and you also got to visit with him I only got phone calls and presents? I don't know him at all and I'm really afraid he won't even like me." I averted my eyes back to the ground.

She looked at me for a moment before wrapping her arms around me and looking me in the eyes. "Trust me everything will be fine okay I haven't met a person who hasn't fell in love with your adorable face." She said smiling at me. "And if it's not we could always just go home right?" she asked but I could tell she was telling me not asking so I nodded my head at her smiling.

"Good now cheer up I didn't really want to come here in the first place the only good thing about it was that you were going to be with me but you've been a real downer so far." She said truthfully before giving my shoulder a little nudge. I smiled and smacked her arm lightly.

"Hey I'm not a downer."

Suddenly a cop car pulled up and our hoped a man who was somewhere in his thirties he had brown hair pale skin brown eyes and a fuzzy brown mustache.

Oh my god Bella really does look like him I thought as he got closer to us.

"hey girls." He said awkwardly and pulled us both into a short hug and quickly offered to help us with our bags and led us into the car, I jumped in the back as Bella jumped in the front passage seat.

The ride to forks was mostly quiet well except for me yapping away to mostly myself I felt at times dad and bells would nod smile laugh a bit and give me short replies when needed but never really talked but it didn't really bother me that just how Bella was and so was our dad apparently.

When I was finally all talked out I looked at the two in the front seats and thought about how they looked so much alike Bella had his brown hair brown eyes pale white skin, her hair was long and flowing like our mothers it had natural waves she was beautiful but we was also a natural klutz not graceful at all and she was also quit anti-social quiet and shy I guess I see now where she gets it from. But she was also my rock always there for me when I needed her I loved my big sister she was my best friend.

When we got to the house I tried to jump out of the car quickly but the door wouldn't open I stubbornly pulled on the handle a few more times thinking it would open.

Bella laughed at me and jumped out of the car without any problem looking at her with envy I went back to trying to get this damn door open. My dad laughed as hoped out of the car and opened my door for me.

"Cop cars gotta love them." I said sarcastically as my dad just chuckled at me shaking his head at me.

I grabbed my bag and followed Bella and Charlie into the house.

"So where is our room?" I asked as I took my shoes off.

"You girls get our own rooms I had some work done when I heard the both of you would be coming out here to stay a while." Our dad replied

"Bella I had your room painted purple it's still basically the same as it was when you left it though and Angel I had no idea what colour to paint your room but from what your mom told me you like blue so your room is painted a light blue colour. Your rooms are up the stairs the first room is yours Bells and the second is you're Ang I'll let you girls get unpacked."

I ran upstairs to my room and looked around it was the most cutest room I've seen it had sky blue walls wooden floors and I big white bed in the middle of the room it also had a white desk and white dressers.

I let out I tiny squeal of excitement as I threw down my bag and ran to my bed jumping on it giggling as I rolled around on the white fluffy soft comforter, after laying there for a while I heard a knock on the door lifting my head from the bed I looked in the direction of the door as I said come in.

Bella poked her head in. "can I come in?"

"I don't know can you?" asked cheekily before saying. "sure sure." I smiled at her before laying back down enjoying the softness of my bed even my bed back home in Arizona wasn't this soft.

"your so cheeky you know that?" she said as she laid down next to me. I simply turned my head to face her and stuck out my tongue before we both sunk into comfortable silence and just stared up at the blue ceiling.

After about five minutes of us just lying there Bella sat up and asked. "Did you want help unpacking? I've already finished." She said as she got off the bed and wondered over to my bag bringing it over to the bed.

"Okay." I said. It didn't take long before we had everything packed away. When we were finished we went down stairs to find our dad but he was nowhere to be found after looking all over the house we heard laughing coming from outside.

I looked at Bella questioningly hoping she would know who he was laughing outside with but all she did was shrug her shoulders and walked out the door.

I'm not sure why but it took me a few minutes before I followed after her. When I walked out the door i seen my dad grab my sister and lead her over to a native man in a wheel chair he had long black hair and was wearing a black cowboy hat he looked to be about my dad's age or maybe a bit older I don't know but what really caught my eyes was the boy that was standing behind the older man he was the most cutest boy I have ever seen he was tall lanky and he had tan skin long black hair that hung loosely over his shoulders.

I walked over to my dad and Bella as he was finishing introducing her.

"Oh angel there you are." He said as he grabbed me and held me out in front over him hands on both my shoulders. "And this is the baby girl Angel Winter." He said proudly introducing us. "Ang this is Billy Black my good friend and his son Jacob Black. Looking at both Billy and Jacob I gave them my cutest smile I could and gave a small wave.

"Well hello there little one I'll tell you you're cuter than your dad made you out to be he hasn't stopped talking about the two of you since we all first heard about your girls coming to stay with him." then he leaned closer to me an whispered. "He really missed you girls it means a lot to him that you girls are hear even if he doesn't really show it." I smiled at him blushing slightly from the cute comment now if only his son is thinking the same way I thought as I looked over at Jacob but all my hopes went away as soon as I seen he wasn't looking at me he wasn't even around me he was over by Bella who was standing off to the side looking rather bored not really caring for the whole gathering but still he was looking at Bella the exact way I was probably looking at him.

I tried to hide my disappointment as I averted my eyes and looked at the two older men who were now beside each other talking about sports and fishing from the sound of it.

"So how's almost over the hill treating you two?" I asked teasingly trying not to look back at the other two behind me.

"Not even close to being up that hill yet, your dad though I think he's almost at the top." Billy joked back laughing as my dad shoved him. "Were basically the same age old man." My dad shot back lamely.

I laughed at the two as they shoved each other around and threated on another it was actually a funny sight. Finally after they stopped and I calmed down our dad said he got us a surprise.

"A surprise?" Bella asked unsurely she never really like surprises my sister was a prude like that but I loved her.

"I love surprises." I said as he lead us to a big red truck in the drive way. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed as I went running over to it. "You got me a truck!" I said as I hugged the front end. "Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!" I shouted back to my dad as I loved up my new baby.

"Now Ang Bella is the one who will be driving it for now until you get your beginners permit so for now Bella will be driving you to and from school and where ever you need and it's both you and Bella's not just yours." He said as he handed Bella the keys and she thanked him and happily came over to the vehicle with Jacob following her like a little puppy. I'm sorry to say but I think I felt a tiny shot of jealousy flow through my body but I quickly shrugged it off and jumped in the passage seat as Bella jumped into the driver's side.

I listed as he talked to Bella through the window about the truck he fixed it up apparently and she asked if he would be coming to school with us here in forks but he just simply said he prefers the reservation over a school of pale faces and something about them letting in any old riff raff.

Getting bored fast listening to them talk about their selves I offered my seat to Jacob and hoped out of the car but not before Bella gabbed my hand and asked. "Are you okay?" I just shrugged her off and lied. "Yeah just tired from the trip I guess."

As I walked into the house I seen both my dad and Billy sitting in front of the TV watching football I think I tried to walk upstairs as quiet as I can hopping none would notice me.

"Ang? Is that you." I heard my dad call from the living room.

I stopped shutting my eyes for a moment letting out a sigh before answering. "Yeah dad?"

"Oh Just checking where's your sister?" he asked

"Still in the truck with Jacob." I said my voice betraying me slightly before yelling that I'll be in my room and rushing up the stairs before anyone could say anything more I shut my door and slid down it and sat on the floor for a second before crawling into the bed.

Why couldn't I look more like Bella? I thought bitterly as I glared at the ceiling above me.

I know I'm pretty but the problem was I still looked like a little girl my boobs haven't grown in yet and I was still quite a few inches shorter than Bella and I was also a little on the chunky side I wasn't fat or anything I had a small frame I was just thick I guess you could say I had yet to grow outta my baby fat, I had green eyes like our moms and straight brown hair with natural blond highlights and my skin was had a light natural tan on it just like my mom.

My thoughts were interrupted by my dad calling saying pizza was here I just said I wasn't hungry and I'll eat later.

Getting up off my bed I wondered over to the white desk and opened the bottom drawer pulling out a bright pink and purple stripped book that had a small picture of me and my sister on the front of it. Placing the book face open I sat down and grabbed my blue glitter gel pen from the cup that sat by the dark blue desk lamp and started writing.

**Dear diary..**

**Well a lot has happened since I last wrote soo let me recap the recent life changing events in my life..**

**First of all I found out mom and ben were sending me and Bella to stay with our dad for a while I was so excited since I don't know the guy like Bella dose to me ben was my dad but I always wanted to get to know my real dad **

**Then it came time to meet my dad I got nervous but Bella reassured me isn't she the greatest big sister?**

**Dad was a lot like Bella in a way they were both quiet and somewhat awkward while I couldn't seem to stop talking. But he did seem like a really great guy just a little anti-social.**

**The weather is kinda gloomy though but I'll make the best of it I usually do .**

**Oh and we also met my dad's friend Billy Black and his son Jacob.**

**Ah Jacob how would one describe Jacob Black I guess as tall long dark hair neech.. but omigoodness was he a cutie i wanted boy did I ever want and I didn't even know the guy it was just a look one look and I was smitten completely head over heals in love with this boy I hardly know how is that even possible.**

**Im not one to believe in love at first sight but I kind of think that's what just happened my heart seamed to jump out at him I wanted nothing more than to make him happy.**

**But it seemed the feeling wasn't returned he seemed to have eyes for Bella which stung a little to be honest.**

**he didn't even look at me twice or talked to me it was all Bella.**

**This was the first time I have ever in my life felt jealous of her, she was the pretty one the older one being 17 as to where im still only 14 but my birthdays coming up so hopefully by then my womanly parts will come in and I will look as good as Bella. **

**I im shorter than Bella not by too much but still very noticeable and I still had my baby fat and my damn blueberrys had yet to magicaly turn into melons mom said they would come in soon that I was just a late bloomer but I was starting to think she was just saying that to be nice cuz all the girls my age and Bella got their whoohaas when they turned 14 or even 13 and im going to be 15 soon for sakes.**

**Ugh im just gunna stop thinking about all this before I drive myself insane it all sound pretty stupid now after writing it down and reading it over besides its Bella and I love her I shouldn't even be thinking like this at all I should just be happy for her I mean shes my best friend big sister I look up to her she means the most to me in the end its always going to be me and her she looks out for me and I her and if the roles were reversed I highly dout she would be like this.**

**I wonder what tomorrow will bring?**

**Also were supposed to be going to school after the weekend forks high yup im going to forks high with my sister she would be sophomore and ill be freshman im not quite sure how to feel about it yet.**

**I guess we will just have to wait and see now wont we but I have high hopes.**

**Thanx for listening I really do feel a lot better now.**

**Well it's getting late I better get some sleep nighty night! **


	2. school, friends sisters and boys

Its early Monday morning and Bella and I are on our way to school.

The drive is quiet none of us awake enough to start conversation. Looking out the window I watch as the trees go by I think of how I acted yesterday and how uncalled for and not fair to Bella I looked over at her. "Bella?" she looked over at me momentarily before her eyes went back to the road. "Hmm?"

"I love you." I said cutely as slid over the seat closer to her leaning on her shoulder getting comfy. I see her smile in the corner of my eyes as she replies. "I love you to Angel."

Just when I started to doze off Bella informs me that we have arrived at school.

Lifting my head off her I looked out the window I noticed there were a lot of people wondering around heading to class or just standing around. I suddenly got extremely nervous and shy I looked over at Bella and I could tell she was feeling the same thing to.

"This is it." I said. "I guess we should go find the office?" I asked looking over at her. She looked like a wreck you can tell on the inside she was freaking out. "Yeah lets go." She said hoping out of the car after a moment of silence and she hoped out of the truck with me hurrying after her. As we walked to the school entrance i couldn't help but notice the people were staring at us, like geez take a picture it will last longer I thought as I drew closer to Bella.

Suddenly there was a bright flash in front of us caused us to stop. As soon as my eyes recovered from the bright flash I looked at the culprit geez I was joking about the whole take a picture thing I though somewhat bitterly as I looked at the Asian boy who stood in front of us with a camera in his hands.

"Yeah baby beautiful perfect for front page." He happily said but Bella was quick to say something as soon as she heard front page.

"No! no um we kind of just want to try keep a low profile." She said as she looked at me for help I looked over at her and back at this guy in front of us and said. "Yeah so no um front page picture nonsense please we'd just rather not you know?"

He looked as us crestfallen for a moment then quickly his mood seemed to change and he looked happy again as he introduced himself. "The names Eric and I know you two lovely ladies are Isabella and Angel Swan but um who's who?" he asked as he casually stepped in-between us and wrapped his arms around our shoulders and we al started walking to the doors.

"Um how do you know our names?" I asked slightly creeped out I wonder how much this guy knows or what he knows. He looked at each of us and smiled. "Forks is a small town new travels fast besides not much happens out here and you girls just happened to be news we haven't had new students in a while."

"Okay well im Bella and this is my little sister Angel." Bella introduced is as we got inside the school I looked around and then looked back at Bella in question who just turned to look at Eric.

"Hey Eric?" she asked as he turned to look over at her she smiled at him. "Would you be able to tell us how to get to the office?" she asked. He smiled a very big smile and said. "I'll do you one better and show you where it is."

"That's not really necessary you could just tell us." But Bella was cut off by Eric grabbing our hands and dragging us down the hall. After we got our stuff from the office we went our separate ways to class.

I didn't really like the idea of wandering around this school by my-self but since Bella was older and in a higher grade than me I had to endure. The only thing I had to look forward to was lunch which was the only time I will most likely get to see Bella at school just great I thought bitterly hope you can make friends fast.

My first class was English and that was okay I didn't mind it at all but second was math and that sucked majorly I hated math I could do it I just found it frustrating after math was gym and gym was fun we played volley ball.

I started talking to a girl who I recognized from my English class her name was Genevieve Tanner she was a matee girl tall tan skin long beautiful black hair with piercing blue eyes an she was slim she was very pretty.

We talked though out our gym period when the buzzer rang we headed to the locker rooms to change and headed out for lunch. As me and Gen she gave me the down low on the whole school. When we finally reached the lunchroom we parted ways she went to find her friends and I went to look for my sister. I found Bella standing in the lunch line I made a quick bee line toward her poking her side I took my place by her side as we waited in line.

"Hey there you are so how was your morning?" I asked hoping hers was more interesting than mine. "Boring like any other day at any other school." She said as we grabbed our food.

Some guy with blond hair blue eyes pale skin called Bella over to his table. As we made our way over I recognized Eric sitting there waving I gave him a small wave in return as we sat down. And had the most boring lunch period in lunch history the only thing that was slightly interesting was the Cullen's yes they caught my attention to but not as much as they caught Bella's that's for sure she couldn't seem to stop looking over at their table.

I should have just asked to go sit with Gen and her friends I thought as I looked over at her table where she sat with four other people three boys and one other girl they were all laughing throwing food around and well just having fun.

At the end of the day Bella seemed like she was on edge something really upset her and she wouldn't tell me about it she just stared at the Cullen's or should I say Edward as they drove away and she jumped in the truck and waited for me to hope in before driving off home.

When we got home dad asked how are day was Bella just gave a quick response of good as she excused herself to her room. Looking at my sisters retreating back before turning my eyes back on my dad who looked back at me. "Did something happen in school today?" he asked me.

I just shrugged my shoulders "Not that I know of my day was pretty good though boring but good." I said and turned towards the kitchen to begin making supper for us.

I was actually a very good cook I could cook anything my little heart desired. So after I whipped up a batch of spaghetti and meatballs we all ate and I excused my-self to my room saying I had to finish up my homework I gave my dad a kiss on the cheek as he thanked me for an excellent supper and bid me good night.

I walked up the stairs and peeked inside bells room to see her face in front of her computer most likely writing to mom. Instead of going in and talking with her I just walked past and headed straight to my room grabbed the book off my desk and started writing.

_Dear Diary_

_Well today was boring_

_It was the first day of school today and it was well boring to the extreme but when is school ever exciting right?_

_Bella seems to be fitting in everyone seems to like her except that one girl ugh what was her name again ah well she seemed jealous Bella was getting attention._

_Someone even seemed to catch her eye him and his siblings seem a little weird to me but hey im not one to judge maybe their nice people._

_I made a new friend today her name is Genevieve Carter she in my English and gym class she is very nice and also very pretty._

"my writing was suddenly interrupted by a small knock at the door.

_And someone's knocking on my door I wonder who it is?_

I lifted my head to the sound tuning to the door. "come in." I said as I turned back to my book as Bella walked in the room.

_It's my sister well diary ill talk to you tomorrow nighty night._

"Am I interrupting?" she asked as she made her way over to my bed. I sat upright against the head board. "Not really just writing stuff." I said as she sat down across legged almost in the middle of my bed.

"Ang do I smell funny or foul or something?" she asked me looking quiet nervous so being the little sister I am I decided to tease her beside what was with the weird question anyway?

"I wouldn't describe it as funny or foul but more vile at least." I laughed as she hit me with a pillow.

"I'm serious Angel." She said looking at me somewhat desperately. I raised my brow in question before answering. "Seriously Bella you don't stink you actually smell really good like." I paused for a second before tackling her and yelling. "MY SHAMPOO!"

So basically it turned into an all-out tickle fight we were laughing and just having fun but when we calmed down and got comfy again I had to ask.

"What's up with the weird question anyways? Did someone say you stunk? You know when someone says you stink it doesn't always mean you smell it could just mean you stink at sports or something." I offered looking at her she just sighed heavily and started talking.

"Well earlier today at school I had biology with Edward Cullen and well he looked like her was revolted by my smell and cringed away from me then at the end of class he rushed out before I could get a word out of him. then later on I seen him in the office and he was trying to switch his biology class and when he was told he couldn't he looked over at me and said." "Well I guess I will just have to bare with it then" she said trying her best to imitate him. Boy this guy really has her flustered I thought as she continued talking.

"Is it me? Do I stink? Or something?" she questioned out loud really sounded like she was talking more to herself though but I answered anyways.

"No Bella you do not smell in the least of ways whatever his problem is it has nothing to do with you your perfect well to me anyways." I offered grabbing her hand and I smiled at her as she smiled back at me.

"Thanks Ang but your answer really didn't help my thoughts but you did make me feel a bit better so thank you." She said while she leaned into my shoulder. "No need to thank me Bella it's what I'm here for well that and annoying the shit outta you." I teased then something hit me no not Bella something I forgot to ask earlier.

"Bella?" I asked, she didn't even look at me she just laid there with her eyes closed and a smile on her pale face. "Hmm"

"Do you got a thing for the cute albino boy?" I asked seriously looking at her. Bella's eyes popped open and she started laughing I just looked at her waiting for an answer what was so funny anyways she quickly recovered and asked. "Albino boy?" she smiled quite amused.

Oh that's what she laughed at well it wasn't far from the truth the guy was whiter than moms granny silky granny panties I saw once while washing clothes.

"Yes albino boy." I said. "You still didn't answer my question." I waited quietly for an answer. Bella just smiled then her smile slowly faded away and she seemed like she was in deep thought.

"I don't know he just I don't know I can't seem to stop thinking about him and I want to know why he acted the way he did today." She answered I just looked at her pointedly and said. "Yup you got it bad."

"oh shut it what about you? Did anyone catch your pretty little eyes?" she asked teasingly trying to get the heat of her but she really didn't think it was true until she saw the look on my face. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed actually pretty loud I plugged my ears for dramatic affect.

"Ow Bella could you be any louder?" I said glaring slightly. She looked over at me sheepishly before her grin widened again. "Sorry its just that this is huge I mean this guy might be your first boyfriend who is he is it a boy in your class? Or is it Eric or Mike? To be honest I think they're a little old for you but I'm not one to judge." She rambled on thinking of possible people I could possibly like. I let her continue for a while until the people she started naming became ridicules I had to stop her I reached over and put my hand over her mouth.

"Bella shh." I laughed and let go of her mouth before continuing. "Its doesn't really matter anyways he's into a different girl whose older and much more beautiful he doesn't even notice I'm there." I said sadly looking over at Bella who just stared at me.

"Ang you're beautiful and if this guy can't see that then he defiantly does not deserve you but if you're really that interested you should just go tell him and take a chance throw it all on the table in front of him." She said as she hugged me. "Now tell me who is this guy anyways?" She asked me and to be honest I didn't know what to say I didn't want to tell her it was Jacob and she was the prettier older girl.

"He's well um well to be honest I never really talked to him but he seems really nice and he's also really super cute he has the awesomest hair on a guy I've seen yet it just flows and the wildness that hides behind his dark orbs that just seem to draw you in oh Bella why can't I be older like you?" I asked but really we both knew what I was asking.

She just smiled at me before she said. "Oh Ang your still young you'll grow into your body soon and also when you get to be my age you'll just want to be fourteen again believe me getting older isn't fun at all everything will change soon you'll see."

We both fell asleep in my room that night. What we both didn't know was how right Bella's words were everything will change for both of us.

The next day the next day Edward wasn't in school Bella became more frustrated as the days went on he still hadn't returned. Bella seemed to be going crazy but she allways said I kept her sane I also had gone shopping with my dad and Billy a couple times which was actually fun I caught the first fish which id like to proudly say was the biggest out of all the fish we three caught that day I also got to hang out with Jacob, Embry and Quill the coolest guys ever there funny never a dull moment with them I still never said anything or made my feelings known yet but I am having a great time getting to know him.


	3. Weeks After, going to tell him

A couple weeks have passed since me and Bella talked that night not a lot has happened yet Edward still wasn't around or so I know of but me and Bella spent a lot of time together we went to Port to go do some shopping even went and watched a movie and we even went to lunch with our dad a couple times, also stayed up late nights just talking and falling asleep I think she slept in my room more than she actually slept in her own but I didn't care because I loved my sister, yup I loved my big sister speaking of her I haven't even seen Bella since we got to school this morning, its lunch time and I'm currently laying outside at one of the tables with Gen, Kendra, Dean, Marcus and Kyle.

It was actually nice out well it was still cloudy but nice enough to want to be outside. I pressed my cheek against the cool surface of the table still feeling hot from earlier this morning in gym coach had us run laps do suicides, jumping jacks, sit ups, crunches you name it she most likely had us doing it.

It was horrible so now here I am lying on the table unfortunately with Gens feet inches from my face the only thing that made this okay was she was near my feet also.

"Ugh I'm never leaving this spot." Gen said out sounding exhausted, I merely let out a very un-lady like grunt in agreement. I turned my head to look at Kyle who was seated on the bench to my right he was a short guy with the biggest brightest green eyes you've seen, black shag for hair but he had the prettiest face I've seen on a boy.

"Kyle!" I said in the most annoying baby voice I could muster up. He looked at me rather annoyed but deep deep down I knew he loved it when I said his name.

"What?" he asked sounding a tiny bit annoyed as he looked at my face, I smiled my best smile. "I wuv you." I said he looked at me shocked for a second before a scowl quickly covered his face. "No you don't your just beating around the bush now shut up and just tell me What you want now?"

"Aw Kyle I'm hurt you know I wuv you I just love Marcus and Gen more." I teased. "And why do you always assume I want something? Cant a girl expresses her wuv to her friends?" I asked trying my best to sound hurt while giving him my saddest puppy look.

"Come on Angel we all know you only love us when you want something seriously girl you wuved me yesterday." Marcus teased from his spot beside Kyle as he started poking my side; I flinched away from the feeling of his boney fingers poking my chub, which caused me to twitch and almost kick Gen right in the face, not that she would have noticed I thought as I looked over to apologise but I stopped myself when I noticed she was sleeping.

I sat up in my spot on the table and poked her cheek slightly, amused as she swatted my retreating hand away from her pretty tanned face. I let out a small giggle of amusement as I continued to poke her cheek, but it still wouldn't wake her, she swatted my hand away a couple times before saying something about telling mom.

Everyone had a good laugh at that one I tried to wake her a couple times more by poking her but she seemed to block it out now me poking her cheek did not seem to do the tick anymore. "Is she dead?" Dean asked sounding completely serious as he peered over at her.

"Dean!" Kendra's small voice hissed from directly behind me, "What?" he asked as he tried poking Gen's cheek. "You shouldn't be bothering her she exhausted and the same thing goes for you Angel." She scowled and spit my name out like it was poison. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head, looking back at Gens face she still appeared to be completely dead to the world and at that though I smiled.

"Shut up Kenny! Go back to doing your makeup!" Kyle yelled at Kendra. Kyle and Kendra were siblings with Kenny being a year younger than Kyle, Dean who was the same age as Kyle just happened to be their cousin and Kendra being the oldest seemed to think she was boss. I'm so glad Bella isn't like that I thought as the sibling continued to banter back and forth as I continued to poke gens cheek.

Eventually Gen awoke to tell the arguing siblings to shut it, when she tried to get comfy and fall back asleep the buzzer rang signaling to go back to class. We all got up and slowly made our way back to class some slower than most.

I walked between Gen and Marcus silently, I could still make out Kendra and Kyle's voices bickering somewhere ahead of us I tried to make out what was being said after I heard Dean Yelling at the both to shut up which only seemed to cause the two to turn on him. Just when I was starting to think I should go help him out Gen started talking.

"I really don't feel like heading back to class, so who wants to go to the beach with me?" she asked looking at both me and Marcus. "Sure." Marcus replied with a shrug, I just looked back and forth between the two. "Are you guys crazy?" I asked like they were insane for even suggesting it, "What if someone finds out what if the school calls my dad?"

Gen and Marcus looked at each other then back at me and started laughing. "Chill Ang we aren't forcing you to come." Marcus said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Yeah Angel I just simply asked if you wanted to but you know what it's cool if you choose to stay." Gen said as she and Marcus turned to walk towards the parking lot.

I honestly didn't know what to do I didn't want to go back to class and much rather would go hang out with my friends at the beach but what if Charlie found out, I turned to start walking back to class and in my mind it was for the best I didn't want to risk my dad finding out I was skipping class. I made it to my class 5 minutes late but I made it.

i talked with Bella on the ride home she informed me that Edward had returned to school and was talking to her now, we talked about him for a while I could tell she was absolutely smitten with him I was sure of it I had never seen her act like this with anyone. Eventually she asked me how I was today and I told her about my day and how I almost skipped class to go hang out at La Push Beach with my friends, Bella scowled at me slightly saying I shouldn't be skipping class, I continued to remind her that I didn't go eventually she let it go and we sat in comfortable silence.

When we pulled up at the house I remembered that me and Charlie were supposed to go visit the blacks today, I jumped out and rushed inside the house hurrying upstairs and threw my bag into my room, quickly changed out of the clothes I wore to school and put on something a little more sexy i looked at myself in my mirror I wore a red halter top with my black leather jacket and a pair of dark skinny jeans that hugged my hips and rushed back down stairs looking for Charlie. "DAD!" I yelled looking around the house. Bella stood by the door smiling at me, "He's not home." She said as she walked up to me. "Where is he?" I asked as she handed me a piece of paper.

Looking at her before reading the note:

_Girls _

_I'm working late so don't wait up._

_You girls can just order pizza for supper, Bella you know where the money is._

_Angel honey I know we were going to visit today but we will have to do that some other time okay sweetie so don't be to mad I could take you tomorrow or something._

_Now you girl, be good and do your homework before you go anywhere._

_Dad._

Looking up at Bella sadly after reading the note I handed it back to her taking off my jacket I walked to the living room tossing my jacket on the couch and sat down feeling somewhat disappointed that I wouldn't be going to see Jacob.

Bella walked in the room. "What's wrong?" she asked as she sat down beside me wrapping one arm around my shoulders. "Nothing really." I said trying to hide the fact that I was disappointed hoping she would just let it go. "Come on Angel I'm your sister I've known you your whole life, I can tell when you're lying." She said not letting it go typical Bella.

"Well if you must know dad was going to take me to La Push today to go visit but I guess plans change I guess." I said the last part sadly. Bella looked at me for a moment before asking. "Why do you want to go to La push so bad?"

I didn't know what to say to her, so I thought I mind as well tell her the truth. "Well remember that talk we had in my room a couple weeks ago about that guy I liked?" I asked her, she thought back and when she nodded her head I continued. "Well the guy I like is from La Push." I hinted not wanting to tell her flat out which it was even though I knew if she took me she would find out. "And well since you convinced me I thought it over and well I'm going to tell him I like him." I said confidently.

Bella smiled brightly before getting up and walking towards the door I watched her as she grabbed her jacket. "Um bells where you going?" I asked my voice full with curiosity. "We are going to La Push." She stated walking out the door I just sat on the couch looking at door she just walked out in totally confusion; she poked her head back in and said. "Are you coming or not?" quickly I jumped up and grabbed my jacket rushing out side and hoped into the truck.

As we drove to La Push I started to get nervous, was I really ready to tell Jacob how I felt? In front of my sister the girl he seems to like a lot no less. I was really starting to regret my decision but knew there was no turning back once I seen the sign that said welcome to La Push.


	4. Stupid What sisters are for

We pulled up at the Black's house and I sat in the truck not moving Bella looked over at me. "I will drop you off here, I'll be down at the beach when you're ready to leave okay." She said smiling at me. "And remember angel even if he doesn't pick you it's not you and it's his loss not yours." She offered me as I jumped out of the truck, as Bella pulled out I stared at the small house in front of me, took a deep breath and made my way to the front entrance just when I reached the porch the door flung open and there stood the very guy I came to see Jacob Black.

"Oh hey Angel was that Bella who dropped you off? How come she didn't come? In where is she gone? Is she coming back?" The questions just seemed to keep going on and on Bella, Bella, Bella why always her I thought bitterly letting jealously flow through my body.

Why couldn't he see she didn't want him she wanted someone else, why didn't he see me? Well you know what I am going to make him see me; I than did something that I probably wouldn't have done but seriously I had to get him to shut up and get his attention somehow.

I reached up and grabbed the sides of his face which seemed to catch him off guard, I quickly pulled his face down to my level and kissed him, yup I Angel Winter Swan Charlie And Rene's youngest daughter kissed The Jacob Black on the lips and it was magical, I could almost swear there were fireworks not bad for my first kiss and it would have been perfect, if It wasn't for the completely weirded out awkward look he had on his face when I opened my eyes and he pulled away quickly pacing back and forth on the front step.

I just watched him for a second somewhat hurt about the way he reacted but I guess it was expected I knew he liked my sister. When he stoped pacing and looked at me he asked. "Angel what was that about?" he sounded worried.

" Well.." I I started looking at the ground nervously kicking the ground beneath my feet as I explained why I had done what I did. "Look Jacob, I.." I stopped and thought to my self, geez woman you just kissed the guy against his will you might as well look at him with whats left of your dignity while you pour your heart out.

So I looked up an into his dark brown eyes that I had loved so much they really were beautiful, okay shut up ang your going of topic Jacobs waiting of an explanation, I took a deep breath and started talking.

"Okay well here it is I like you, I like you a lot." Then my nerves started to kick in once I saw the dreaded look on his face, I started rambling trying to explain myself. "And well I just thought you should know that I really like spending time with you, I think you're really sweet and handsome and also a really awesome person." I would have kept on going if it hadn't been for Jacob cutting me off.

He grabbed my shoulders and looked right in my eyes I stopped talking, I felt a shiver run down my spine as I looked into his eyes. "Angel.." The look in his eyes the gentleness and caring the held as he looked at me was enough to send me into joy, he was going to accept me, I thought happily.

But then he pulled away and scratched the back of his head awkwardly, the look that was just in his eyes long gone. "look I'm sorry but I kind of already like someone else, and well your kind of a little too young for me I mean what would Charlie think." He laughed awkwardly not meeting my eyes.

I think my heart broke a little bit as he said those words; I tried holding back my tears so bad it hurt. He must have noticed because he was by my side with his arm around my shoulders trying to sooth me like the great guy I know he is. "shh, it's okay Angel, don't cry it's not like I don't like you as a friend because you're a really great friend and well I don't want to lose you as one so if it's alright with you we could forget this whole thing and go back to being friends." He said rubbing my back as I let the tears slide down my face not wanting to meet his gaze.

"It's Bella isn't it?" I said quietly maybe a little too quiet but I'm sure he heard me because his hand froze on my back. "What?" he asked, okay maybe he didn't hear me, wiping my tear stricken face I looked up at him and said it again a little louder this time. "I said it's Bella, the one you like right?" I asked not really expecting him to answer since I already knew.

His hand just dropped from my back and he looked to the ground. It took a lot for me to bring up the most best fake smile I could muster up and hugged him making him look at me. "It's okay your secret is safe with me, and I think I'll take up your offer on forgetting today." I said to him but on the inside I was hurting I wouldn't show him that though.

He smiled a big smile at me as he hugged me. "I better get to be the best friend though or no deal." I said trying to tease but also being half serious, I am not going to get nothing out of this and I am defiantly not going back to only getting to seeing him whenever Charlie came out here to visit Billy.

He just laughed at me as he pulled away looking down at me. "Deal Best friend it is." He said looking very happy now, no more traces of awkwardness. It made me happy to know that it was me who put that smile there. "Well I guess I'm gunna go now, Bella's most likely waiting for me now." I said silently hoping he wouldn't ask but he did. "Bella? Um let me walk you to your ride best buddy." He said trying to sound smooth.

I just rolled eyes at him I didn't want him to walk me to go meet Bella because I didn't want to see him try flirt shamelessly with her, but being the so called best friend I was, I said sure.

We walked mostly in silence to the beach, when we finally got there I spotted the truck in the parking area and rushed over to it and jumped in, startling a very spaced out looking Bella. "What the hell?" she asked as she looked at me somewhat freaked out. "Geez Ang you startled me, wait what happened?" she asked, I just shook my head at her and looked out my window as Jacob knocked on her sides window.

"Oh hey Jake didn't see you there thanks for walking Angel here." I could hear them as they conversed, well more like Jacob tried very hard to flirt while Bella didn't seem to get the hint. It was actually quit sad to listen to.

Finally after fifteen minutes of that Bella said we had to get back and she said bye to Jacob as did I he waved at us as we pulled out and on to the road that would take us back home.

"Angel?" Bella asked as we drove along. "What?" I asked my voice just above a whisper not in the mood to talk anymore or to pretend everything was okay." What Happened?" she asked I knew she meant well but she was the reason he didn't want me so I know it wasn't right but I was kind of mad at her.

I didn't mean to but I kinda yelled at her. "Nothing absolutely nothing!" She flinched at the sudden loudness of my voice, I took a couple deep breaths before apologizing Bella didn't deserve this from me. "Bella I'm sorry, I shouldn't be yelling at you, it's just that I kissed him and poured out my heart to him and he still chose her she doesn't like me like that he thinks I'm not young for him." I said sadly remembering what just happened not long ago.

Bella sat there quietly for a moment before pulling the truck over on the side of the road, I looked at her in wonder and was about to ask what she was doing when she took off her seat belt and reached over the seat to hug me. That was the moment I started crying just bawling my eyes out letting out all the feelings I was holding in earlier. "It's okay Angel I'm here, it's okay, just let it all out." She said to me in her most soothing voice.

We sat like that till I calmed down, then she moved back into her spot and drove us back home we sat in silence, but it was okay and I knew everything will be fine as long as I had her with me.

When we got home I went straight up to my room, shut the door, sat down at my desk and pulled out my diary.

**Dear Diary.**

**He rejected me..**

**It was stupid of me to think I actually had a chance especially against my sister who is basically a woman while I still look like a child..**

**I can't be mad at either of them though I knew he liked her and she has no idea who I like or the fact that he even likes her I could only be mad at myself for putting me and him in that situation.**

**He wants to be friends still to just forget the whole thing I don't really think I can forget it but I don't want to lose him either so I asked if I could be his best friend.**

**Pathetic I know..**

I could hear Bella making her way up the stairs and when she walked up to my door I said come in before she could knock. When she entered the room I quickly shut my book and put it back in it resting place and shut the drawer before turning back to her waiting for her to say something.

"Come down stairs I have something I think might make you feel better." She said before disappearing back out the door. I looked at where she once stood and then it hit me what she said. _I have something that might make you feel better._ What could she possibly have that would make me feel better? I wondered.

Curiosity finally getting the best of me, I slowly made my way out the door and down the stairs. When I was on ground level I peeked in the kitchen to see it she was there but no Bella there, I made my way towards the living room then it hit me, the aroma of pizza, mm it made my mouth water. I rushed into the room only to see Bella sitting on one of the couches looking at me smiling, as I looked at what laid in front of her, on the coffee table.

I saw a big box of pepperoni pizza, two big bags of chips, drinks, a bucket of strawberry ice cream, a bag of candy and some chocolate bars. I let out a tiny squeal of joy, rushing over to take my spot next to my big sister, as we both dug in watching chick flicks starting with accidental husband.

It was almost twelve midnight by the time our last movie ended and we both we crash out by the middle of it we were watching this means war. Our dad got home around twelve thirty, when he walked into the living room he seen all the junk food lying about and his two girls cuddled up together on the couch sleeping so soundly while the movie credits played on the screen.

Charlie smiled at the sight as he walked up the stairs grabbing the blanket from Bella's room and wrapping it around us, before he shut the TV off and tidied up a bit while grabbing a few slices of pizza for himself before turning in for the night.


	5. First time driver, Jacob

It's been about two weeks since the day I kissed Jacob; I still haven't got the courage to go see him yet and I was supposed to be his best friend now. Bella said he's been asking about me but I can't bring myself to face him yet, I haven't seen much of Bella either since she almost got hit by a van in the parking lot, I think it has something to do with Edward though because they had been hanging out a lot at school and she has been asking a lot of unusual questions too lately.

She would even take off without taking me with her, not that she had to take me everywhere she went it was just that she always took me places with her and she always talked to me, she even stopped coming to sleep in my room sadly.

Then this morning before school she gave me the keys after Charlie left for work and asked if I didn't mind driving myself to school, that a friend was going to be picking her up then she walked out the door before I could stop her. I wanted to cry as I looked at the spot my sister once stood, It's not that I wasn't excited to drive for the first time might I add but the thing was I was really starting to miss my big sister.

I looked out the door to see who was picking her up and I notice a silver Volvo driving away from the house. I knew only one family that would have a car like that around here I thought as I made my way to the truck wearing my black leather jacket with a blue tank top and a pair of ripped skinny jeans.

When I finally figured out how to reverse out of the drive way I slowly made my way toward school, when I was just about half ways there I ran over something that was lying on the road and the truck started to pull to one side. So I pulled over and jumped out of the vehicle only to find out I had a very flat tire. Oh crap.

Great just great I thought bitterly, I started kicking the truck in frustration yelling a lot of curse words. Oh if my dad could hear me know I thought as I continued to take my frustrations out on the truck screaming away. I didn't notice the motor bike drive up beside me.

(Jacobs POV)

Jacob was driving over to Charlie's to deliver something for his dad when he came across a familiar red truck, as he got closer he only noticed one person with the vehicle and she was standing outside yelling like a sailor. He couldn't help but let an amused smile appear on his face as he pulled up beside her.

"Hey careful you'll hurt yourself." He said as he jumped off his bike shutting it off, getting a little concerned for her, his smile falling from his face. What if she hurts her foot he thought worriedly as he looked at her.

She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, which only caused his smile to return to his face. She turned around cheeks slightly red from yelling, she looked at me somewhat shocked before her cheeks got even redder from embarrassment as she quickly averted her eyes to look anywhere but me.

"Oh um hi Jacob." She said quietly still not meeting my gaze, she looked quit cute today actually I thought She had really changed since I saw her two weeks ago, her butt was starting to pop out and her tits to were starting to grow in, she was still was on the chunky side though, also she was still short maybe an inch taller I though.

Then I realized what I was doing I was checking out Angel Swan the girl I told only two weeks ago she was too young for me. The girl who stole my first kiss the kiss I was hoping would be with Bella but I guess Angel wasn't so bad. Wait what am I thinking she's supposed to be my best friend. Bad Jake thinking about sweet little Angel that way, I shook my head as to clear my thoughts when I noticed she was staring at me now.

I had to say something. "Hey Angel looks like you could use some help." I offered her giving her my best smile. She let her small smile creep on her face as she started nodding her head. "Oh my god yes!" she said before she continued to tell me the problem stating from the beginning.

I sat beside her as she dropped down to sit in the grass on the side of the road beside the truck as she started. Apparently Bella had left her to drive herself to school because she was going to catch a ride with a friend. Leaving poor Angel who has never drove in her life to fend for herself.

I felt sorry for her as she put her head in her hands from frustration because she knew the truck wasn't going anywhere unless someone towed it or had a spare tire. "Ugh I'm going to be late for school." She said as she groaned smacking her head in her palms. I laughed and grabbed her hands away from her head I really didn't want her hitting herself anymore. "Chill out Angel, why don't you just skip today and come and hang out with me in La Push?" I asked not quite sure why I was asking but I really wanted to hang out with her for some reason I think I missed her in the two weeks she was absent, of course I missed her she was my officially my best friend that was a girl.

"Hang out with you?" she asked me unbelievably, "During school hours? You want me to skip school to come hang out with you?" she asked me like I was crazy. Shaking my head I said. "You don't have to if you don't want to I could always just drop you off at school if you want?" I asked looking at her secretly hoping she would choose to come and hang out with me.

She sat there looking like she was in deep thought, that's when I took the time to take in her face. She had a lightly tanned skin, her cheeks were slightly chubby with a few random freckles scattered across her cute face, her long light brown hair that went so well with her piercing green eyes that made her all the more adorable. What is up with me today? I though pushing the thoughts I was having out of my head.

"Okay I'll come with you." I smiled so hard happy that she decided to follow me after all. "But if I get in trouble I'm blaming you." She stated squinting her eyes at me. I laughed at her, "Deal." I said as I helped her off the ground.

"What will we do with the truck?" she asked me looking at the vehicle. "Leave it we will come back with a spare tried to fix it." I told her as I hopped back on my back starting it up. She just stared at me with her big green eyes. "Well jump on." I told her making room behind me for her to jump on.

"I'm scared." She admitted with her head down not looking at me. I smiled and pushed back making room in front of me for her, I reached over to grab her hand, she looked at me. "I promise it will be okay." I said assuring her slightly I'm sure because she jumped on facing me so she could hold on and off we went back to La Push.

I couldn't stop thinking about the young girl who was currently wrapped around me as we drove, I completely forgot the reason I was in forks in the first place. All that mattered right now in this moment was the little Angel sitting in my lap holding on for dear life or so it felt like it I couldn't help but let the smile that wanted to appear spread across my face.


	6. One month, I dont drink!

**Dear Diary,**

**It's been a month since Bella ditched me for the albino hottie, known as Edward Cullen, It's been a month since I broke down on the road, it's been a month since Jacob asked me to skip school to hang out and its officially ben one month since I wrote in you diary, My bad. **

**Where to begin? Well I guess I start off with the day drove a vehicle for the first time in my life. Bella my big sister left me to drive myself to school, so she could drive with her new boyfriend Edward Cullen. Sure I'm happy for her, but I miss my big sister.**

**She seems to spend every waking moment with him; he picks her up to go to school. Leaving me to catch a ride with dad from now on, which was okay by me, But Bella spent the entire school day with him, which also didn't bother me to much, but what finally got to me was after school he would come by the house to get her and take her to only god knows where, she wouldn't return until late hours whenever dad would work late. She quit taking me out with her; she always used to try taking me with her everywhere but now… she seemed to forget I even existed well almost.**

**I never talked to my sister anymore she quit coming by my room, sometimes I swear I could hear her talking to someone in her room late in the night. I went to check once, but it was only her. When I asked she just shrugged me off as if I was hearing things, but I know I heard something. I'm not crazy, as soon as returned to my bed I could hear her start talking again. Knowing I wouldn't get answers from her I left it alone.**

**Oh yeah. I've been in La Push with Jacob a lot lately ever since I ditched school too go hang out with him. And let me tell you best decision I made, we are closer than ever. He is obviously still smitten with my sister and sees me as a child still, but that's okay, I still like him and I think my like for him grows more and more each day. You know I think.. He's starting to like me, but I'm not going to over think it because what if I'm wrong? I don't want to ruin what we have now, besides him and his friends are awesome especially Embry he's a blast, that guy has so much damn energy. I love hanging out with them, their all so much fun. Oh yeah Jacob asked me to call him Jake so I guess I'm going to have to get used of calling him that. **

**I've also been hanging out with Gen, Marcus, Dean, Kyle and Kendra a lot more lately. They asked me to go to a party somewhere on the beach of La push with them apparently one of the seniors are having a party and they wanted to crash it. **

**Well I better get ready Gen will be here to pick me up in a half hour and I got to get ready.**

**Write in you later! ^_^ **

I walked out of the house locking it behind me, as I turned I was greeted by two bright beaming lights and the faint sound of music blaring from the car.

I quickly ran over to the passenger side of the cute little blue car. "Wow.." she said raising a brow. "Don't you look sexy this evening? You know Angel; I don't think Jacobs going to be there." Gen teased, sending me a wink as I hopped in.

"Whatever, So… remind me who's all going to be their again?" I asked trying to ignore her comment as we pulled out the drive way.

She let out a small laugh before answering. "Well Marcus, Dean and the terrible two are supposed to be there and well I guess a bunch of seniors from our school, I don't know! It's a party Angel I'm sure there's going to be a lot of people there."

I let out I light sigh as she turned up the music; I looked out the window thinking about tonight. Slightly nervous about getting busted going to a party, for some reason I had this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach but I just decided to ignore it and just enjoy tonight.

I check myself out in the car mirror making sure my make was okay I was actually wearing eyeliner and some pink and black eye shadow that was lightly put on, with some dark red lipstick, just to go all out since I never wear makeup.

My wavy hair was bunched up in a messy bun on top my head with a few strand hanging in my face.

Happy with what I saw I hopped out of the car straighten out my clothes I was wearing a thin white tank top that was two inches to short, plus a blue plaid shirt that was tied up just beneath my breast. I was also had on a pair of light blue jeans that wear kind of ripped on the knees.

I quickly ran over to where Gen was on the beach, making her way over to the group of people that crowded around a fire off in the distance by the cliffs.

"Hey wait for me!" I called out as I got closer to her.

"Hurry up then!" she yelled back stopping to wait for me, as I reached her side she started walking again. "Geez you really are slow today did you ask lover boy to meet you here or something?" she asked sounding somewhat annoyed by my tardiness.

"No! I did no such thing." I said sounding quit snooty to be honest while I stuck my nose in the air.

She was silent for a moment looking at me before she suddenly yelled out. "YOU DID!" Before she stared laughing, "I did not!" I claimed but all she did was continue to laugh at me.

"Seriously Gen! Now shut up before someone hears you." I mumbled to her as we reached the people.

"Wait so you mean you didn't invite him?" she asked as she stopped in her tracks looking at me dumbfounded.

"No of course not." I said proudly looking over at her until she gave me a look that said tell the truth now or I shall throw you in the water.

"Okay okay! I didn't invite him." I said as I offered her smile, she just stared at me with her all-knowing eyes so I caved with a huff. "But I was hoping he would show up since we were in La push and all." I said shamefully looking down.

"Ha! I knew something was up." she said triumphly . "But all serious Angel that's kind of well.. pathetic." She said looking at me smiling.

I smiled back and shoved her. "Oh shut up you."

Laughing she said. "Let's go find Marcus and them." So we wandered into the crowd in search of our friends.

The music was loud; there were a lot of people so it was kind of hard to find our friends or anyone familiar for that matter.

We finally found Marcus and Dean sitting on a log near the fire.

"Hey! Where are all the drinks at?" Gen asked over the music as I plopped down next to Marcus on the log.

"I'll show you." Offered Dean as he lead Gen to where the dinks where, leaving me with Marcus by the fire.

"So… where are the twins?" I asked watching the fire.

"Not sure. As soon as we got here they took off, never saw them since." He said as he pushed his drink in front of my face. "Want some?"

"What is it?" I asked as I smelled the liquid substance inside the plastic cup. It had a strong smell to it and it also was a clear colour so I'm assuming its vodka he's drinking.

"Umm." I said debating. "I-I Don't drink." I answered back dully. He just gave me a weird look before shrugging it off. "At a party and not drinking.. Man your cool." He teased trying to egg me to drink.

"Come on just one shot." He bugged me for the 5th time, I just ignored him but I was starting to wonder what was taking Gen and Dean so long.

"Come on! Don't be a pussy man." He slurred out sounding more and more drunk as time passed.

"Com." "OKAY!" I yelled cutting him off taking the plastic cup in my had I chugged what was left of his drink the fluid burning my mouth and throat as it went down, leaving a warm feeling in my tummy.

"AWESOME! Now let's go get you a real drink." He said as he stood up dragging me with him over to where there were supposedly real drinks.

"Oh no! I just took that shot so you would shut up." I said as I tried to pull my arm free.

"Come on! Don't be a prude Angel." He said as he started pouring us shots of some sort of golden liquid.

"Here." He said, pushing the shot cup in my hand. "What is it?" I asked examining the strange substance.

"It's tequila!" Gen said out of nowhere smiling at me. "And you know what they say about tequila, right?"

I tilted my head slightly in question. "No what do they say about it?"

"Its Make her clothes fall off!" both her and Marcus yelled happily laughing.

I awkwardly looked over at Dean who just seemed to laugh along with the other two. I declined the shot until Gen started bugging me about taking at least one shot with her.

So down went a shot of tequila, to be honest it wasn't so bad, when you had lemon and salt.

I was starting to feel funny, everything seemed to tingle and I couldn't seem to stand straight. Gen wanted to have one more shot and I was refusing but they kept bugging and well I wanted to please my friends..

Just when I was about to have shot number five the cup was taken away from my hand by non-other than Jacob Black.

"Heyyy Jaayy-Coobb!" I slurred out giving out a little hiccup after my drunkenly giggle.

"Are you drunk?" he asked looking somewhat upset. "PFF! Noo.. I only had like two shots." I slurred out swaying back in forth.

"Jake man, shes fucken plastered maybe we should get her home." Came think I was Quills voice from behind Jacob. I tried looking passed him without falling but that failed fortunately Jacob caught me before I could face plant the sand.

And then everything went dark.

"


	7. Jake's POV, Hungover

(Jacobs POV)

I quickly reached my arms out to catch her as I saw she was going to fall over, the damn girl was drunk out of her poor little mind I thought as I stared at the young girl in my arms.

"Immmokaayymmmhh." I hear her mumble. "Sure you are." I say turning making my way out of the crowd.

"Wait! Jacob!" I could hear a girls voice call out. I stop and turn to the source.

"Hey im sorry we got er so drnk." She apologised as we walked down the beach.

"Yeah well its not your fault." I offered. "She was the one who chose to drink." I continued talking to her she was drunk but not as drunk I could understand her anyways.

That da thing we kinda well pressured her to have some with us." She admitted shamefully putting her head down.

Honestly I was mad but I was her choice to drink also. "Stop that it's all good you girls are okay that's all that matters." I said honestly letting out a sigh.

She was silent for a moment before she started talking again. "You know I see why she likes you so much."

I stopped in my track and looked at her. "Who?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Angel!" she laughed, "You're all she talked about whenever she starts talking about you she lights up and well I don't blame her you're a great guy, cute too." she paused before continuing. "To be honest I think she's in love with you, even if she hasn't realised it herself yet I see it."

We continued walking in silence as I thought about what she said, about angel loving me. Nah it couldn't be she knows how I feel about her and that I like Bella.

My thoughts were interrupted by Embry and Quill.

Jake! Wait up!" Called Embry as he and Quill caught up with us.

"Hey you guys should drive.. Umm What's your name again?" I asked dumbly I can't believe I didn't get her name.

"Its Gen." she laughed out. "So who's the lucky guy coming home with MAMA!" she yelled out happily.

Quickly the guys started arguing who was going to drive her home.

While everyone seemed distracted I walked home alone in my thoughts, well not completely since Angle was with me but she was passed out so basically I was alone.

My dad was sitting in the living room as I walked in. "Son? Is that you?" the old man asked as he wheeled his way over to me.

"Yeah dad it's just me." I said trying to think of what to say about the passed out girl in my arms.

When he saw me he stopped in his tracks his eyes flew open. "Son?"

"Uhh… Yeah dad?" I asked looking at him. "Why are you carrying around a sleeping Angel?" he asked coming closer to inspect her. "Is she alright? Poof she reeks of alcohol." He said as he pulled away with a slight look of disgust and worry on his face.

I decided to just tell him the truth. "wait ill be right back." I said as I went to my room so she could sleep on my bed for now.

I then returned to my dad who waited for me in the kitchen.

"Now why don't you tell me what happened?" he said looking at me.

"Well me, Embry and Quill went down to the beach and we saw a bunch of people partying over by the cliffs, we were just going to leave but I heard a very familiar laugh, so I asked the guys to come check it out with me. When we got there I found Angel over by all the drinks standing with two guys and some girl, Drunk out of her mind! She was about to take another shot but I took it away, she passed out I caught her before she could hit the ground and brought her home. Embry and quill drove the other girl home."

I explained while my dad sat there nodding every once in a while.

"I don't want her to get in trouble either so maybe you could keep a secret instead of telling everybody everything?" I asked eyeballing him up.

"Hey your old man knows how to keep a secret let me tell you." He said as he wheeled away.

"Dad! You can't tell Charlie she was drunk okay?" I asked him again as I followed him to the living room.

"Yeah I won't tell." He said as he waved me off.

Now that that's taken care of…

I made my way to my room to check on her, I could hear her talking in her sleep.

Seeing that she was okay I grabbed a blanket and a pillow and whispered "Good night Angel."

I made my way down to the where the couch was and plopped down for the night, thinking of Bella, every once in a while I would catch my thought drifting towards the younger girl that slept in my room, yeah I admit it I think about her and care for her but it's more of a little sister way I convinced my self and fell asleep.

(Angels POV)

Ugh my head, why do I feel so horrible? I thought as I started to look around.

Then it suddenly hit me, I am not in my room.

Wait a minute if in not in my room then who the fucks room is I in? Oh god angel what have you gotten yourself into. shit! I can't even remember last night.

Just when I was about to go into panic mode I heard a very familiar voice yell through the door.

"Angel you up?" It was Jake.. What am I doing in Jakes house? I looked around the room once more. Oh gosh I slept in Jakes room last night.

I tried to sit up and look at the door but as soon as I lifted my head off the bed everything became dizzy, I started to feel nauseous. Letting out a horrible groan I laid back down and turned over shutting my eyes.

I could hear everything suddenly and it was all too loud, there was also this horrible banging noise going on in my head.

I could Jacob walk in the room, I could hear the floor creaking every step he took. Damn that was annoying.

He sat down on the bed and touched my shoulder. "Angel? You okay?" he asked softly.

I turned to face him opening my eyes slightly. "Oh god Jake I don't feel so good." I managed to groan out, I also had a very awful taste in my mouth I though as I licked my lips.

"Well that's what happens why you drink tequila." He said giving me a stern look before smiling and handing me a glass of water and some Tylenol.

"Here this should help with the headache and that nasty taste in your mouth."

"Thanks Jake." I smiled at him. "No problem."

Then I puked. Yup… all over his floor!

"What the Fuck! Ugh that's Nasty! Shit! Angel!? Dad!" I could hear Jacob yelling for his dad moving out of the way sounding completely disgusted yet concerned. I'm not quite sure what happened after that, all I know is I couldn't stop getting sick I just kept coming out and damn it burned then I blacked out.


End file.
